


FOR YOU, MY LOVE.......

by sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name/pseuds/sherlock_is_actually_a_girls_name
Summary: Rosie has decided that her papa needs some makeup........
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	FOR YOU, MY LOVE.......

"Papa, no." Rosie's small voice squeaks from somewhere to my left. "Don't open your eyess, pleathe."   
"I won't lil bee. When do you think we'll be done? Papa wants to get back to his experiment."   
"Oh um. I just need the lipthick now. We'll be done then."   
I smile softly.  
She starts muttering under her breath. "What's wrong, love? Is everything alright?" I ask.  
"I can't find the lipthick anywhere."   
"Did you look under the coffee table, that's where you were when you were playing with it last."   
"Oh! Yeth. I forgot. You're a geniuth, papa!!" She squeals in happiness and climbs up my knee and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smile as she rushes off to look under the coffee table.  
"I found it!!"   
She comes over and smears the substance over my lips. The consistency feels unfamiliar, but that perhaps because I have never applied lipstick before.   
"Sherlock?" John's voice calls from the doorway to the kitchen. Rosie's feet patter on the carpet as she runs to John and gives him a hug. "DADDY!!" She yells in excitement. "Look!!" I imagine she's pointing at me. John heaves a soft breath of laughter as he looks at me.  
"You've done a rather spectacular job, I must say, Rosie."   
She thanks him and rushes off to bring her drawings to show them to him.  
As soon as Rosie is out of earshot, John giggles and kisses me. I smile and kiss him. But when he tries to pull back -  
He can't.   
Our lips are glued together and neither of us can talk. At this point I let my eyes open and stare at John.  
Rosie comes in and immediately turns around when she sees us kissing. "Yiiuu," she says and covers her eyes.   
She must have accidentally picked up the bottle of super-glue instead of the lipstick lying under the coffee table.   
When she turns back around, our lips are still glued to each other and it only takes her a moment to realize what has happened. Smart as she is, she pulls John and me in the direction of the shower.   
"Quick, daddy, papa!! If it drieth, you won't be able to thpeak for two days."   
Once we are inside, she stands on her tippy toes and turns the handle up.  
The cold water is a shock to my skin.   
How she even knew that super glue needs to be washed off in time or it won't leave for two days, escapes me entirely.  
We stand obediently in the shower for at least 10 minutes before either of us can move.   
And John's first reaction is- to laugh. He giggles like a lunatic as I scowl behind the towel Rosie procured for us a while back.   
"Sherlock Holmes, the only consulting detective in the world," he wheezes, ".....glued to his boyfriend by his daughter."   
"Shut up, John."   
He starts laughing harder then. I frown. "John. If you ever mention this to anyone. I swear I will show you which one of us is the only consulting detective in the world." 

"For you, my love, I shall never speak of this afternoon again." He says, before promptly dissolving into fresh peals of laughter.  
I join in.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic of For you, my love...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820157) by [IAm_Johnlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked)




End file.
